Getting Sick
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: The Doctor gets extremely ill and Rose needs to take care of him. Which isn't easy. At all. Long & cute One-Shot.


"Look at you, you are brilliant!" The Doctor peered at a bit of machinery on the side of the large ship they were trying to escape.

"Doctor, this ship will explode in two minutes! We have to make it back to the TARDIS!" Rose gestured down the dimly lit hallway they were standing in.

"Two minutes," He mumbled, "Plenty of time. Let me just see... Wow..." He opened up part of the wiring to reveal a blue liquid fueling it. He dipped his index finger into it and brought it to his tongue. "Mmm. It's Tericto Oil, love that stuff really do."

"Great now let's GO!" Rose grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the out-of-place blue police box.

The two travelers burst through the doors of their ship and the Doctor began flying them away. They had safely landed and Rose was panting.

"Tericto Oil... There's a problem..." The Time-Lord muttered, wiping the blue oil from his finger onto a napkin.

"Problem?" Rose recognized the face he was making. It was the face he used when he was going to say something she would have no hope whatsoever of understanding.

"Tericto Oil is a mild poison to any species with two hearts," He began, "However to any other species its a delightful snack and a brilliant source of power for certain machines."

"Well, better throw that away then," Rose smiled, throwing away the napkin with the oil on it.

"Well, yes, but I er, licked it," He frowned, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and running it over himself.

"You licked it?! Oh god, Doctor, do you have to lick everything?!" She groaned. "Will you be okay?"

"Um... Yeah," He looked around nervously, ignoring her glare. "Let's go somewhere!" He exclaimed, running towards the console.

"What aren't you telling me?" She narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!" He blurted out quickly. "Absolutely nothing now where would you like to go? We should go to er," He felt his head with his hands, "Oh..."

Rose rushed over to him and felt his forehead, "Oh my god, you're burning up."

"I'm fine, I promise!" He frowned and felt his stomach. "Okay, lied, not fine."

As he kneeled over and held his head and stomach, Rose led him by the arm to his bedroom. "You need to sleep," She commanded, laying him down.

"I don't sleep, I'm a Time-Lord," He chuckled nervously, "But I'm kind of cold."

"Here, I'll get more blankets, don't you move," She stared at him for a moment before exiting the room.

Shivering, the Doctor burrowed himself in the gray blankets. His bed was white and rarely used, much like the rest of his strange room. The door to it was TARDIS blue, and the only contents in the room were the bed and a small nightstand next to it, where his sonic screwdriver was laying.

"Thanks, Rose," He muttered, covering his head with the blankets.

"Don't you have some fancy medicine on the ship?" She asked, stroking the ship absent-mindedly.

"Oh, Rose," The Time-Lord's head popped up from under the covers. "Look I'm flying," He laughed like crazy.

"Are you hallucinating? What does that oil do to you?" She watched as he imitated an airplane. "Okay, wait here, I'm going to the library to look it up."

Rose took his sonic screwdriver from the table and locked the door when she exited. She rushed down to his library, a place she seldom visited. Searching through the contents on oils, she eventually found (or perhaps the TARDIS found it for her) a book on Tericto oil.

"Can you take me to the page I need to see?" Rose asked the ship. The book was surprisingly large for a book on one oil and it had no table of contents. After it magically flipped to the page that she desired, she studied its contents with interest and concern. "Tericto Oil effects beings with two hearts... If you or a loved one has..." Rose skimmed the chapter. "Slight hallucinations... Fever... Nausea... And extreme drowsiness. Give patient sleep should heal itself in a day." She closed the book and put it back on the shelf, thanking the TARDIS. "Few hallucinations, fever, and nausea he can handle... But the Doctor... With drowsiness... That may be hard," She muttered to herself, walking out of the library.

Walking into his bedroom, she saw he was laying on the floor moaning. "Um Rose," He said, looking up at her, embarrassed. "I can't er, get up..."

Rose constrained her giggles and lifted up the Time-Lord back onto the bed.

"No more hallucinations then?" She asked.

"I was hallucinating?" He ran a hand through his uncontrollable hair.

"Yes, and I looked up that oil in the library... You need sleep."

"I'm not tired," He complained, "I'm really not sick, Rose."

"Doctor," She rolled her eyes, "Fine! Don't sleep! I'm going to get you some tea, okay?"

"Thanks!" He grinned brightly. Rose came back a few minutes later holding a cup of tea. She handed it to him and he sipped it, she started smiling evilly. "This tastes a little funny... Hold on... What did you..." The Doctor's eyes started closing and his grip on the tea loosened.

Rose put the tea on the nightstand and felt his temperature again. "Sleep, Doctor, it's all right."

"Rose Tyler did you drug me?" He commanded, fighting the strong drug that was pushing him into sleep.

"I had to."

"I'm the Oncoming Storm you can't just..." The Doctor's eyes shut and he started snoring lightly.

"The Oncoming Storm is no match for me," She mumbled, taking the tea away. "Except maybe when he wakes up."

As Rose was leaving the room she peered over at the Time-Lord's face. It was almost impossible how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping. She remembered how he slept when he had just regenerated. His chest moved up and down slightly faster than a human's. Perhaps it was the two hearts or him still subconsciously fighting the drug.

"Rose!" She heard a familiar voice shout two hours later. Putting down her magazine and tea, Rose hurried to the Doctor's bedroom. He had been sleeping for a while now, and she was starting to get bored without him.

"You're awake!" She smiled and took his hand in both of hers. "How do you feel?" Rose noticed the angry look on his face. "Oh, right, about that..."

"You drugged me!" He exclaimed, and suddenly she realized it was more with amusement and disbelief than actual anger.

"I wouldn't of if you had listened to me," She laughed as he yawned, "It worked out well though. Do I have to do that everytime I want you to sleep?" Rose handed him a cup of un-drugged tea. He peered at it suspiciously and shook his head, so Rose brought it to her own lips and sipped it to prove it to him.

"Anyways... I'm all better now, lets go somewhere, okay?" He smiled and stood up, to prove it to her.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a mean glare. She took his wrist and raised it up to look at it. His hand was shaking. "That's um. Excitement." He frowned and sat back on the bed when he saw she wouldn't have any of that.

"Yeah, well, you're burning up, let me go get an ice pack alright?" She left the room and hurried down the hall, knowing if she was too slow he'd find a way to hurt himself.

"Rassilon, that's freezing!" Rose put the ice pack on his forehead and balanced it precariously.

"Can you get me a book to read? Ohhh, or some Disney films?!" He grinned innocently. Rose could tell he had an evil plan to escape the second she left.

"Of course," She reached into his bigger-on-the-inside pocket and pulled out handcuffs. Rose chained his ankle to the foot of the bed, then found the key and proudly put it in her back pocket.

"Huh?" His mouth dropped open. What had gotten into her? Did she not trust him? It wasn't like he was going to go to the console room and fly them to Rome! Well, maybe he was.

"Rule one, don't wander off!" She smiled and turned around, walking out of the room. She didn't even bother to shut the door behind her.

"Actually rule one is the Doctor lies," He reached for his sonic screwdriver and realized it wasn't there, it was on the nightstand. The Time-Lord reached and reached for it, but it was literally three inches away from the tip of his hand. He tried angling himself in ridiculous ways, but it was to no avail.

Rose walked back into the room holding the Lion King and the complete Harry Potter trilogy to see her Doctor desperately trying to get to the screwdriver. She threw a key at him and he jumped. "You startled me," He mumbled, unlocking himself.

"Look what I brought!" She smiled, handing him the books and movie.

"Yes! I love Harry Potter!"

A TV appeared on the wall in front of the bed, thanks to the TARDIS. Rose put the Lion King in the DVD player and the movie started immediately. The Doctor politely moved over so Rose could lay next to him on the bed.

When they were singing Hakuna Matata on the screen, which Rose knew the Doctor loved to sing, she looked over to see he was fast asleep. Laughing to herself, she tucked him in the sheets and he grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him. Not wanting to wake the sleepy Time-Lord, she gently tried to remove her hand. He wrapped an arm around her back and pulled the rest of her close to his cold body. She smiled and snuggled close to him, and thought she saw a light smile on his sleeping face too.

Rose woke up first, about three hours later, she noticed after checking the clock. The Doctor was still in a deep sleep, and she noticed he was muttering things. "Never knew he talked in his sleep," She whispered to herself, trying to understand his slurred words.

TARDIS, 18th century, Columbus, and jeans were the only words she could really make out. Until he whispered again, "Rose..."

"Yeah?" She replied, almost subconsciously. Then, realizing he was still asleep, she gently ran her hand through his hair.

"Don't go..." He muttered, snuggling up to her arm.

Rose smiled at him, he was so different asleep. Less afraid, she laughed at the thought. If he was awake he wouldn't do this, ever. "I won't go."

"Ever," He whispered, pulling her close. "Don't go ever."

"Okay, Doctor, agreed."

"No Madame De Pompadour... I can't snog you...Not again..." He whispered.

Rose giggled, a little bit jealous. She drifted back to sleep eventually, despite his muttering.

This time he woke first, and searched around the room quickly. He wasn't used to sleeping, so his mind probably automatically assumed there was a threat of some sort. Then he saw Rose, his Rose, snuggled up against his side, fast asleep. He brushed some blonde pieces of her hair out of her face, and slowly rose from the bed. The Doctor almost fell over immediately, and realized he still felt awful. Unbelievably awful.

Yes, sure, he had just slept with Rose Tyler at his side, while listening to the Lion King, but still downright awful. The Time-Lord stumbled out of his room and down the hall, not quite sure where he was going. He found a bathroom and decided he should definitely shower.

Rose woke up to see that he was gone. "Oh no..." She muttered, getting out of the comfortable bed and running out of the room. Eventually she made it to a white door and heard a shower running, not to mention him humming Hakuna Matata. She laughed and decided to find another bathroom for her to use.

The Doctor had a towel wrapped around himself and another for his hair. He walked back to his room, still humming, and put on an extra suit that he kept under the bed. He found Rose in the console room, fully dressed with her hair still wet. "Good morning sleepy head," She laughed at him.

"I feel awful," He admitted, "Showering helped a little."

"Do you want to read?" She asked.

"I've spent like, five hours in bed! I need action, adventure, and _achoo!_"

"Great you're sneezing now," She muttered.

"Being sick is so boring... I feel good enough for a little trip?" He begged, giving her his famous puppy-dog eyes.

She shook her head and led him to his library. "Point at a book and I'll go get it," She suggested, not wanting him climbing around there.

"Indian In The Cupboard?" He smiled.

She almost laughed at him suggesting a children's book, but he was a child at heart, after all. Rose climbed up the ladder and found the book, then led him back to his bedroom. "I'll read it to you, if you want."

"Um... If you don't mind..." He blushed bright pink at the idea.

Rose began reading from the book, and every once and a while she peered over the pages to look at the Doctor's face. Sometimes he would be staring intently at her, watching her mouth form each syllable. Other times he would close his eyes, as if picturing the words coming to life. But when Rose was on page twenty three, she looked over to see his face relaxed and asleep. When she shut the book his eyes opened immediately, looking around worriedly. "It's okay, you sleep," She lied to him. It wasn't really okay, she didn't want him to sleep. When he slept Rose got lonely and bored. She needed his idiocy and puns to entertain her, sick or not sick.

"I don't want to sleep," He stated simply, not unlike a five year old not wanting to go to bed.

"Let me take your temperature," Rose took the thermometer she had found earlier that day and stuck it under his tongue. "Hey, you're getting better!" She smiled.

"I'll never lick anything again," He moaned.

Rose laughed and pulled out a large lollipop she had grabbed for him earlier.

"I'm not a six year old Rose!" He laughed.

"One minute, I'm going to grab something," She left the room and shut the door. Instead of actually going to get something, she just waited a few seconds then walked back inside to see the Doctor sucking the lollipop. "Knew it."

"Oh er. Hi," He blushed and put the lollipop back in its wrapper. "That wasn't drugged, was it?" The blood drained from his face in fear.

"Nope, not drugged," She laughed.

He sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You'd do the same for me," She sat down next to him.

"I wouldn't drug you," He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You totally would of," She winked and absent-mindedly felt his hair with her hands.

"Yeah, maybe," He whispered and wrapped his arms slowly and safely around her again. The Time-Lord leaned his head towards hers and brought their lips together. He was cautious at first, waiting for her to pull away or slap him, but she only kissed back.

"I love you," She breathed into his ear.

"I love you too," He smiled, even though he was still sick, he didnt feel awful at all.


End file.
